


If You Give This Man A Ride

by MiniNephthys



Series: Rider/Rider/Rider/Rider/Rider/Waver [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waver had a schedule.  It was a very complicated schedule, taking into account periods of eight weeks, holidays, when his tests were, days off from school, and so on.  But it was a schedule that worked decently for managing five people that all wanted to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give This Man A Ride

Waver had a schedule. It was a very complicated schedule, taking into account periods of eight weeks, holidays, when his tests were, days off from school, and so on. But it was a schedule that worked decently for managing five people that all wanted to have sex with him.

The simplest of weeks was one in which each Rider had their turn on the weekdays, and he had the weekend free. Usually he used the weekend to recover and spend the nights doing quiet things like reading and getting a good night's sleep.

St. George had Monday: Waver had never liked doing strenuous things on Mondays, and half the time the saint wasn't terribly interested in using his turn for sex anyway, instead choosing to spend the night with him in more innocent activities. When he did, it was usually in missionary position with the lights out for the purposes of mana restoration.

That wasn't to say that Waver didn't enjoy it, of course. Far from it. Being so enveloped by a strong man, who treated him gently and lovingly in this as in all things... that was enough to make him look forward to Mondays for once in his life.

Iskander had Tuesdays, because he needed the extra day of rest to prepare him for sex with him. Just because Iskander didn't really like penetrative sex (as often as Waver said he was fine with it, there were some Greek cultural mores that never really went away), that didn't change how intense sleeping with him was. He kissed until Waver ran out of breath, held him tightly, and drew every last ounce of pleasure from his body.

As much as he complained afterwards about the bruising, Waver liked Tuesdays. His king was bold in all things and this especially, and he didn't mind more than a little.

Medusa had Wednesdays, and arranged her shifts at the antique bookstore so that she had enough time to climb into bed with him. Medusa could be equally seductive and overwhelming as she could take her time with him, and he never knew what to expect from her. She learned his body and every spot that could drive him insane with her touch.

Waver enjoyed Wednesdays. After sex they would curl up together and talk about their life, their reading, anything until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Astolfo had Thursdays. Of all the Riders he was the one who most often lived up to his name, his beautiful hair falling loose over his shoulders as he rode Waver. Waver always meant to say something about being touched that Astolfo would take off his hair ornaments for this, as he only otherwise took them off to sleep and bathe, but he was always distracted by how amazing the rise and fall of his hips felt.

Thursdays were wonderful. There was no question of that, even if Astolfo's pillow talk verged on the bizarre. Waver had discovered that if he threw a pillow at him, the ensuing pillow fight would be much more fun, and he would only feel a little immature.

Francis Drake had Fridays, therefore. Francis was merciless with him. She kissed hard and did everything else harder, leaving him with almost as many bruises as Iskander did. Since she was working with much less body mass, that was impressive, and Waver thought of asking her about it when he wasn't poking himself and wincing.

He liked Fridays, but no one would ever get him to admit it, least of all her.

Waver liked the weekdays, but if one of them approached him Saturday or Sunday, they would be instantly shot down. He needed rest, he needed time to himself, and he needed none of them to deviate from the schedule or they'd all squabble over which one he liked best and he'd have a headache more painful than the worst they could do to him if they all tried to sleep with him at one night, which they were never, ever allowed to do again.


End file.
